Hannah montana kickin it stlye
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: "Hannah Montana" is a story about a teenage pop star leading a double life. Kim crawford, who appears to be a typical 14-year-old with the normal teenage struggles of finding herself and fitting in. But, unbeknownst to her classmates and others around her kim is secretly popular singer Hannah Montana,
1. hey grace wanna know a secret?

**Guys heres the Hannah montan kickin it style. Im making rudy kims bro, since I thought it would make sense because he was Jackson so um yeahhhh. Just imagine Jackson, not 30 year old rudy. Oh and im making jack the 'jake' but hes gonna be a reoccurring character and jacks not gonna cheat on kim… so ummmm yeah. And hes gonna be in the show sooner than usual.**

"14 year old pop sensation, Hannah Montana, continues her smash tour, with yet another sold out show, tomorrow night in Los Angeles" the host on the television said.

"did you hear that? Sold out in LA." Kim/ hannahs dad, chuck yelled.

"Ow Ow needle in finger sharp shooting pain." Farmain, kim/ hannahs stylist said. Who was fitting a new outfit on her.

"oh I'm sorry Farmain. " kim said. Right now she was in Hannah form, with the brunnete wig. Since farmain didn't know her secret.

" ah its ok I kiss it all better! Alright. aww look at you you look gorgeous! your gonna look beautiful in the finale. Do it with me come on now. work it out work it out and pop it! oh! cushy tear awkward moment time to go. dont look at my booty! " fairmain said.

" ah no danger there partner." Chuck said.

" I love you hannah montana . " fairmain says before leaving.

"do you mind im on the phone here, alright! Ive got a life to, an I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation without hearing the words ' Hannah Montana" rudy, kims brother said.

"yeah that's right girl, I know Hannah Montana, and ive got 2 incredible tickets for her show tomorrow night. awesome. Well see you then" rudy said to the girl he was talking to on the phone. And then hung up.

"I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night" rudy begged his sister.

"sorry im sold out" kim teased.

"daaad" rudy complained.

"hey think about it this way Kim, he goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married he moves out" chuck said.

"YOU'VE GOT THE TICKETS" kim said.

Kims phone started ringing.

"hello?"

"hey its me! Landing in 20 seconds" kims best friend grace said. Over the phone.

"great" kim said back and then hung up.

"GRACE ALERT 18 SECONDS. " kim yelled. Taking of her brunette wig throwing it to her father to hide. (imagine miley's dad for her father) You see, grace didn't know about kims secret, neither did her other best friend, jerry. Graces half brother, jack was famous aswell, but kim despises him because he thinks hes so much better than everyone else.

"you know your gonna have to tell her sooner or later, she is your best friend" rudy said. Handing kim a jacket to cover her Hannah clothing, since Hannah and miley had completely different styles.

"I choose later" kim said.

"and 3…2…1" grace bursted through the door of the crawfords house on her skate board.

"kim, guess who just scored 2 tickets to Hannah Montana? You, and me are going to see HANNAH FREAKING MONTANA WOOOO" grace yelled.

Kim just stood their not knowing what to say. She couldn't go grace, without grace finding out she was Hannah Montana.

"why aren't you screaming" grace asked.

"oh believe me shes screaming on the inside" rudy joked.

** Andddd Hannah Montana theme song YOU GET THE BESSTTT OF BOTH WORLSS**

At seaford middle school cafeteria.

"I just don't get it, why wont you go to the concert with me?" grace asked kim as they walked into the cafeteria.

"its just that….ummm I really wanna spend some quality time with my brother" kim said. Mentally face palming herself.

"quality time with you brother?... okay fine if you don't wanna tell me theres nothing I can do except go through life wondering what I did to be hurt so badly" grace said sarcastically.

"to prove your my best friend. I am giving you my braclet." Grace handed kim a braclet that read 'GRACE' in beaded letters. And kim put it on her wrist

" thanks grace,I just cant go okay." Kim said.

"okay I respect that" grace said.

Kim and grace got their food and went to take a seat next to and brody, kims crush. They pulled out their chairs and were about to sit, when donna and lori, aka grace and kims enimies took their seats.

"hey donna, hey lori… we were gonna sit there…" grace said.

"well isn't that just to bad. " lori said.

"oh but don't worry there are seats over their by the trash cans at the loser table." Donna said.

Grace rolled her eyes.

"hey, lori, I think it might be time to pluck the stache." Kim teased.

"and donna, is that a zit or are you growing a new head" grace gasped.

Kim and grace walked away to another table.

"well that was a minor set back, ps I know you have a crush on my brother" grace said.

"BUT on the bright side, we still have tickets for Hannah Montana" grace said.

"first of all come on grace you know I despise your brother, he doesn't even go to this school. hes to full of himself. And, im sorry its just that… I don't like Hannah Montana" kim said.

"what." Grace asked. Jerry walked over to grace and kim and sat down.

"jerry your not gonna belive this. Kim doesn't like Hannah Montana" grace yelled.

"WHAT! Hannah montana is a goddess! I worship at her feet, in fact FYI one day im going to be Mr. Hannah Montana. Gonna watch her every minuet of every day,Protect her from any obssessed fans, every night I'll shampoo and condition her beautiul brunnete hair." Jerry said.

"jerry. I say this because I care about you. GET SOME HELP." Kim yelled.

"kim, if you don't take this im gonna end up going by myself to the concert." Grace pleaded.

"YOU HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO HANNAH MONTANA?" jerry asked.

The whole cafeteria gasped and ran over to their table.

"that was really loud wasn't it." Jack asked.

"ya think?" kim asked.

"really jerry, really" jerry said to himself, as people mobbed their table.

LATER. AT KIMS HOUSE.

Kim walked into her house looking like a wreck. Everyone attacked their table asking grace for the ticket.

"honey what happened?" chuck asked.

"Hannah Montana happened" kim replied.

"you mean the kids at school found out?" chuck asked.

"no. this was just about a ticket to see Hannah. Imagine what they would think if they found out I was Hannah...noone would treat me the same. "kim replied.

" I bet grace would" chuck said.

"are you kidding?! Shes hannahs biggest fan. If she knew the truth, id never be just kim again" kim said.

"shes your best friend you need to trust her. At least think about telling her" chuck asked.

"ok… not gonna happen" kim said.

** Later that night after the show in kim aka hannahs dressing room.**

When kim went to change in another part of her dressing room, grace snuck in through the window. With the help of jerry.

Grace was looking around the dressing room mesmerized, when kim walked out.

"HANNAH MONTANA" grace yelled. Pointing at kim.

" who ever you are, you have to get out right now or im calling security." Kim yelled not showing her face to grace.

"wait wait im sorry, I was just looking for a souviner. My names grace brewer and im your biggest fan" grace said.

Kim looked around trying to find something to hide her face. She was by the snack table and she spotted a pie. _Oh screw it_ she thought as she smashed her face into the pie. And then turned to grace.

"oh is your brother is jack brewer right" kim asked.

" omg you know who my brother is?!" grace yelled.

"um yeah I saw his last movie" kim said,

"OMG" grace squealed.

"did you just smash a pie in your face" grace asked.

"um its not a real pie. It's a facial mask… fake pie" kim lied in a weird voice, so grace wouldn't recognize her.

"um whats up with Your voice" grace asked.

"oh that happened after every concert" kim lied.

" I just wish kim were here" grace sighed.

"uh kim, whos kim, that's an odd name" kim said nervously.

"GREAT. Then why don't you go get her." Kim rushed.

"that's a great idea, ill call her" grace said.

"NOOO. Cell phones don't really work in here. It has to do with the walls and stuff." Kim said.

Kims phone started ringing…

"okay they must have fixed it." Kim said,

"aren't you gonna get that" grace asked.

"uh..um no im talking to you, that would be rude…okay shes not home" kim said. Closing graces phone.

"whoa that was weird." Grace said.

"yeah,, here why don't you give her an auto graph." Kim said. writing one down to herself.

"that would be-" grace started but was cut off by jerry outside.

"hey what about me" jerry asked.

"ummm here.. take this towel." Kim said throwing a towel out the window.

Makin jerry fall.

"its okay, none of my blood go on the towel." Jerry yelled.

"okay maybe you should get going" kim rushed. Grace.

"okay.. im leaving… without a single souviner" grace said walking to the door super slowly.

" alright alright here" kim said handing grace her scarf.

"omg I cant believe I have the actual scarft that you wore on stage" grace yelled.

Kim was about to hand her an auto graph, when grace noticed the bracelet on kims wrist.

"hey I have a bracelet just like that, I lent it to my best friend kim yesterday. Of course mine says grace on the back… just like that" grace said,

"wait a minute." Grace said. She toke a napkin from the snack table and wiped the pie off of kims face, revealing that it kim was Hannah.

"ta da" kim said.

30 minutes later…

Kim and grace were sitting on the couch in Kim's dressing room. And grace hadn't said a word.

"Grace, I know you're upset I didn't tell you, but you can't just freeze me out like this. Please talk to me." Kim said.

"I thought we were friends. I thought we told each other everything. But I guess I was wrong, since you kept the biggest secret in the world miss KIM SLASH HANNAH." Grace said.

"Okay, well other than that, did you enjoy the concert?" Kim asked.

"I am so out of here" grace said getting up.

"Grace hold on! I wanted to tell you, I was just afraid." Kim pleaded.

"Afraid of what" grace asked.

"I don't know I just thought, that if you found out I was Hannah, you wouldn't want to be Kim's friend anymore, just Hannah." Kim said.

"that's what you thought? That could never happen kim, don't you know that?" grace asked.

"yeah, I do, okay no more secrets and to prove it, im gonna show you something I haven't shown any other friend." Kim two friends forgave each other, and grace followed Kim, to see the surprise.

**At Kim's house.**

"wait till you see this." Kim said, pulling grace into her decoy closet.

"why am I standing in your closet?" grace asked.

"because behind my closet is… my closet." Kim said moving the clothing on the hangers to reveal a set of double doors.

Kim opened the doors to reveal her Hannah Montana closet. It was bigger than her actual room. And all the clothes were so…grace. Kim wasn't totally girly girl because she hangs out with jack and jerry so much, and does karate. But she enjoyed being a girly at times.

"its like a dream" grace said.

"okay dreams over. I have got to have these" grace said picking up a pair of boots.

"wait theres more!" kim said.

"another closet." Grace asked.

" no" kim pressed a button, and a part in the wall opened revealing another room.

Grace walked in.

"a dojo… in your room?!" grace asked.

"yeah, its for when I wanna work out" kim said.

"wait a second, donna and lori are gonna freak when they find out" grace said,

"what" kim asked.

"well, we have to tell them, heres my cell… take a picture of me infront of Hannah Montana's clothes. " grace said.

"NO, NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE THIS STUFF" Kim exclaimed.

"are you crazy? Why not" grace asked,

"because, once people find out im Hannah people wont treat me the same" kim said.

"that's the point. Im talking mega popularity here for both of us. Think about jack. He'd be yours if he knew!" grace said.

"no!" kim said.

"how can you be so selfish, if you were really my best friend youd do this." grace asked.

"and if you were really my friend you would understand why I cant" kim said.

"come one cut me some slack, Hannah" grace said.

"Hannah?" kim questioned

" did I say hannah. I meant kim, it was a mistake." Grace said.

" no, the mistake was trusting you" kim said.

Grace stormed out of the Crawford resident. Leaving a fuming kim.

** The next day.**

Kim was in her living room when she saw grace at the door.

"come in" she yelled.

"hey can I talk to you" grace asked.

"who, kim, or Hannah?" kim asked.

"kim" grace said.

"well shes not talking to you right now" kim said.

"look kim, im sorry I called you Hannah, you have to give me time to get used to it" grace begged.

"what happens if you don't. what happens the next time you get dissed by Lori and donna? Are you sure you don't want to tell them, and jerry, and your brother?" Kim asked.

"of course I want to, but I won't. because your my best friend."

"okay I forgive you" kim said.

"hugs?" grace asked?

"hugs" kim said.

They hugged. And forgave eachother.

** The following day in school…**

Kim and Grace were at lunch when they overheard Lori and Donna talking to the people at their lunch table, including jack.

"We were in the first row" Lori said.

"And Hannah smiled right at us" Donna said.

"She really did" Lori said.

"you think that's cool, look at this towel she gave me" jerry said.

"yeah and she gave me this sandwich to." Donna said.

"Jerry is telling the truth. She also gave grace this" kim said pulling the scarf out of graces bag.

"that's Hannah Montana's scarf" lori gasped.

"from her concert." Donna said

"yeah, Hannah gave it to her" kim said,

"but you know what, you guys are much cooler than me, you should have it" grace said putting it on lori.

" oh my gosh" lori said

"hey I want it"

"no its mine"

Kim, jerry and grace went to sit at their normal table leaving the arguing girls.

"hey why did you do that." Jerry asked laughing at the fighing girls.

"because…HEY EVERYONE LOOK ITS HANNAH MONTANA'S SCARF" kim yelled.

And then pulled grace and jerry out of the cafeteria saving them from getting trampled.

"that's why" kim smirked.

** End of the first chappie! R& R**

**Love you guys!**


	2. the new kid

**Hey guys im back! Thanks for the positive reviews! It means a lot that you liked the story!**

**Chapter 2. the new kid**

Kims pov.

" I cant believe we are gonna have an actual tv star in our hoom room" grace squeled.

"come on grace, give the person some space we don't even know who the person is yet, im sure the only reason they are coming to this school in the first place is because they want to be treated like a normal person." I argued.

" I cant believe im gonna be this close to a celbrity" jerry said.

"I know im so excited" grace said the 3 of us were so close together… awkward.

"what am I a grilled cheese sandwhich?" I asked.

"when your kim, you might as well be" grace said taking her seat.

"he's coming" I heard someone say. I wonder who it is.

I was turned around talking to jerry when grace gasped.

I turned around to see what she was gasping at. And I went wide eyed.

In front of the class room was jack brewer. Graces half brother.

"grace did you know about this" I asked.

"I had no clue" she replied.

"if its ok with you id like to say a few words" jack asked the teacher. Who nodded.

I think the teacher was more excited than donna and lori..

"look, I know my coming here may be a distraction since I am well, a super star. And tween magazines 'hottie of the year.' Jack started.

"excuse me super star, ' hottie of the year', your point" I asked annoyed. Geez this guy is such an air head. Ive never met him in person, because hes always filming his show zombie high, but grace was right about him.

"my point is that even though I am all of those things, I want you guys to treat me like one of you" jack said.

"really" a nerd asked.

"we'll, try to." Jack said.

"SAY YOUR CATCH PHRASE JUST ONCE PLEASE!" lori begged. Making everyone else besides me and grace beg to.

"dude I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again." Jack said making once again everyone but me and grace clap.

"I cant belive how cool he is" my friend, Kelsey said.

"I cant believe how cool he thinks he is." I replied.

Randomly a reporter came in the room, wanting to take pictures of jack, trying to be a normal kid. Me, jerry and grace went to the back of the classroom to talk.

"tell me again why you don't want people to know you Hannah Montana" grace whispered, forgetting jerry was there.

"wait your h-" before he could say anything grace put her hand over his mouth.

"grace!" I whisper yelled.

"sorry it slipped." She said.

"okay, jerry you cant tell anyone." I said.

"don't worry the swagmaster wont say a word." Jerry said.

"you never answered my question" grace said.

"oh, because theyd treat me like that" I said motioning to the crowd around jack.

**Theme songgggggggggggggggggggg**

me and grace were trying to get through the crowd outside our classroom to get to our lockers.

Eventually we got through.

"okay this is ridiculous. He is a tv star…" I said.

"im starting to think your jealous" grace said.

"im not jealous. I don't care that everyones falling all over him, I care that mes milking it." I said.

" come one its not that-… yeah your right hes milking it." Grace said.

**The next day.**

Me and grace entered school the next day and headed to our lockers. When we got there we noticed the custodian doing something to them.

"hey is everything okay with our lockers?"grace asked,

"oh yeah, I just though jack needed more room." The custodian said. opening the locker to reveal it having a tv and a bunch of other electronics.

"oh you have got to be kidding me." Grace said.

Jack walked up and thanked the janioter.

"all I asked you was to get the squek out of it. This is awesome" jack said,

"you da man" jack said.

"no you da man" the janiotor said

"no you da man" jack said.

"who da man knows where our lockers are?" I asked.

"jack turned around, oh hi grace, are these your-"

"yes those are our lockers." I finished.

"calm down you guys are down by the boiler room, lockers 1 and 2" the janitor said.

Grace and I went down there. It was grose!

After we filled up our new lockers, we went to class. Grace took a seat in front of me, and we were about to take a test when my stomach growled.

"what was that" grace asked.

"I had a Hannah thing last night, and over slept so I missed breakfast." I told her.

Just then jack walked into class.

"hi jack" Donna said flirtatiously.

"hey I was gonna say that!" lori argued

"sup jake, sup" jerry said.

"jerry you dropped something" I said.

"what" jerry asked.

"your dignity" I said.

"sorry im late, I had a premiere thing to go to last night and overslept." Jack said.

"alright pencils up, begin" the teacher said.

"hey, kim can I borrow a pencil?" jack asked.

"sorry I don't have one, and stop talking, your gonna get us both in trouble" I said.

"here I have one take mine" Kelsey said.

"real smart, now how are you going to take the test" I asked Kelsey.

"oh yeah, do you have a pencil?" Kelsey asked.

"where you even listening-" I started.

"hey ladies cut it with the chatty chatty bang bang" the teacher said.

"jack started it" I said.

"shes right its my fault" jack said.

"jack, no, please no need to be heroic, you do enough of that on tv" the teacher said.

"if he were really heroic, he would have brought a pencil" I stated.

"none of us know how hard it is to be a celebrity." The teacher said.

"well, I do,…. I mean I DO IMAGINE" I corrected myself.

"you know what I imagine, you and your backtalk, in the principles office" the teacher said.

I sighed and got up. Unitl jack said.

"stop, leave the girl, im the one you want. … I did that In the season 3 finale. It was nominated for an emy" jack said.

"here take this, it might help" jack said handing me a picture.

"an autographed picture of you?" I asked annoyed.

"yeah, the principle has been begging me for one, maybe it will sofen him up" jack said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Once I got out of the class room, I went to the garbage can and took the photo.

"your favorite zombie slayer., don't let the zombies get you down, jack fathead brewer" I said reading it, and ripping it up.

"oh looks like someones not happy with the new celebrity classmate" a reporter girl asked kim.

"your darn right. Ever since he got here hes been so obnoxious, he gets everything he wants, just because hes famous, well, hes not the only famous person in this school. and I think its time she starts getting some of the perks" I said.

"another star, who?" she asked.

"me, im Hannah Montana" I said.

"yeah, and im J-LO." She said.

"no really I am Hannah Montana, come to this address after school and ill prove it." I said writing down my address. Walking away.

**Later at Malibu beach.**

"are you out of your Hannah head you cant tell bree young this, its like clark kent ripping off his clothes, revealing his super man suit at the daily news christmas party" grace said.

"I mean if I told, I wouldn't have a locker in the basement, I wouldn't get sent to the principal's office." I said

Randomly, some kid walked up to us in a hat and sunglasses. Jack.

"hey kim and grace , its me jack, im in disguise." jack said

"as what and egoistic maniac in a hat and glasses" I asked.

"ha ha your lucky if my ego wasn't so bug, that would have hurt" jack said.

"look I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. "jack said.

"I was just going, bye kim, jack I guess ill see you at home?" grace said walking away.

"let me guess, you want me to move cause im in your favorite tan spot right?" I asked.

"uh actually I was just coming over to apologize for everything. You know im really not that bad of a guy. And I hope I get the chance to show you that" jack said.

"why do you care what I think" I asked.

"well for one, your my sisters best friend. And, besides grace, you're the only person who actually treats me like a normal person. Plus your kinda cute" Jack said.,

"really, you think im cute?... no that I care" I said.

"no way. Your jack brewer" a kid said.

"uh I guess my disguise didn't work" jack said.

"wow. Shocker" I said sarcastically.

"dude say the line" the kid said.

"sorry but im kinda-"

"say the line" the kid said.

"dud I slayed you one, now I have to slay you again" jack said flatly.

"yeah, your better on tv." The kid said. and I started to walk away.

"kim wait up" jack said walking up to me.

"look im sorry, most of the time, the whole fame thing is cool, but sometimes I wish I could turn it off. You know be a normal kid" jack said.

"you do?" I asked.

All of the sudden some girl yelled out, "omg is that jack brewer?!"

Everyone looked and started to crowd him. I got out of the crowd and spotted grace.

"you know if the reporters find out about you being Hannah, that's how its gonna be when people spot you, kim, you sure your ready for that" grace asked, motioning to the crowd around jack.

"no. grace, talking to that reporter was a mistake. On the upside, your brother thinks that im cute no that I care" I said.

** Later at kims house, she had told her father that she told the reporter.**

"it was a secret that kept my whole life perfect. And now its gone because I didn't want to go the the principles office" I said.

" I just wish you would have thought of that, before you invited that reporter over." My dad said.

" I know, it was a mistake, im a teenager, we act without thinking and get zits its what we do "I said.

"so any idea of how your gonna get yourself out of this one?" my dad asked me.

"no that's your job daddy, you're the dad its what you do, how are you gonna help me if you don't have a plan" I said.

"well we don't have much time before that reporter gets here, but I do have an idea." my dad said.

**Later no ones pov.**

There was a knock on the door, and chuck went to answer it.

"hi im this week in hollywood'd reporter bree Samuel. Im looking for Hannah Montana." Bree said.

"sweet niblits that girls done it again." Chuck said.

"done what?" bree asked.

"well. My daughter has what some would call an overactive imagination. She likes to pretend shes a celebrity. Just last week, she pretended to be the olsen twins. Sorry if she caused you any trouble" Chuck said. about to close the door when bree stoped him.

"not so fast, we have been doing some research" bree said walking in.

"and the buzz is that Hannah Montana lives somewhere in this neighbor hood." Bree said.

"well that's definitely not this house. Uh bu bye now" chuck said pushing bree out.

"wait daddy its okay I think its time that the world knows the truth." kim said coming down the stairs in hannah Montana clothing and a brunnete wig that was frizzy and tangled and gross.

"im Hannah Montana, im ready for my close up" kim said.

"really the closer I get, the more you look like a bad Hannah impersonator " bree said.

"really could a hannah impersonator do this" kim said, before putting on a very bad singing performance on purpose.

"wow. That was something" bree said.

"okay that's it were out of here" bree said rushing her camera crew out.

Once they left. Kim took off the ugly wig.

"looks like you got lucky this time, bud, but be careful, next time you ring the hannah bell, you might not be able to unring it." chuck said.

" don't worry daddy, if I ever do decide I want to tell the world im hannah. Ill make sure that I really wanna do it" kim said.

"yeah, and if you do decide to do that me and your brother are gonna be standing right there with you." Chuck said.

"thanks dad" kim said

**Ta da. End of chapter. Like it? Hate it? Review! I put in some minor kick! But in the next chapters there will be more don't worry! Love you guys ****J**


	3. More than just a zombie to me

**Hey guys im back with the 3****rd**** chapter : )**

**Chapter 3- more than just a zombie to me**

**No ones pov**

**At seaford middle school.**

"behind the ears, or infront of the ears" grace asked playing with her hair.

"oh I know, one behind one over oh yeah!" grace said.

Kim groaned.

"hey its not that bad" grace said.

Kim groaned again.

"okay alright no ears" grace said.

"grace, this isn't about ears! Im trying to tell you something" kim said.

"what? your pants are on to tight?" grace asked.

"no. guess whos playing Zirronda, princess of the undead on zombie high" kim said.

Grace gasped, "paula abdul?"

"no" kim said, and then checked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom.

"Hannah Montana" kim said.

"that's great! But wait you don't know how to act…and my brother is on that show." Grace said.

"what are you talking about, I act everyday, I act as if im not Hannah Montana, I act like jerrys jokes are funny, and yesterday I acted like I liked that sweater you wore" kim said.

"what?" grace asked.

"just kidding, I loved it, see I was acting… or was I" kim whispered the last part.

"oooh you are good… hey do you have any scenes with my brother" grace asked.

" I don't know, I haven't gotten the script yet, but I really don't care I get enough of that egomaniac at school" kim said.

"tell me about it, he is now at the house all the time" grace complained.

"and oh come on you totally like jack" grace said.

"ew no. how could you say that" kim asked.

"because every time his name comes up, you act like you cant stand him." Grace said.

"THAT'S NOT ACTING" kim said.

"or is it" grace said dramatically

"no." kim answered.

"then you're the only girl at school that doesn't have a crush on my brother besides me" grace said.

"oh please I think people are starting to see throw his little game" kim said.

Kim and grace walked out of the bathroom only to see a crowd of girls around jack.

"have you guys heard? Today jacks gonna ask one lucky girl to the dance. And once he does their will be a 100 depressed girls looking for a shoulder to cry on." Jerry said. and then walked away.

"I mean look at him! Its gross" kim said motioning to jack.

"oh come on, if he asked you to the dance your telling me you wouldn't say yes?" grace asked.

"yes" kim said.

"Wait, yes you wouldn't say yes, or yes, you would say yes?" grace asked.

"no, yes, id say no" kim said. leaving a confused grace.

"hey kim do you wanna go to the seventies dance with me" jack asked.

"yes"

All the girls gasped.

" I mean no"

All the girls cheered.

" I mean, yes, I mean no" kim said.

She walked away and pulled grace with her.

"no?" grace asked.

"yes" kim said.

"wait yes?" grace asked.

They walked away leaving jack confused.

** THEME SONG SWEREVEEE.**

" grace look what I got" kim said running up to her

"the script to zombie high" kim whispered since Kelsey was with grace.

"kim, not now, jacks about to change" Kelsey said.

"into what? A decent human being?" kim said.

"Kelsey why don't you go over there" grace said annoyed.

Kelsey being well Kelsey did as she was told and walked away.

"no way let me see the script" grace said.

"look at the title its called forbidden love..oh snap… I wonder if that's you" grace said

"it better not be" kim said taking the script.

Then jack came over.

"hey whats up?" jack asked.

"nothing just a magazine" kim said fastly hiding the script.

"what" jack asked.

"nothing hi" kim said.

"about the dance you seemed kind of nervous when I asked you, well it was kind of expected because im well me…so im giving you a chance to say yes" jack said

"I wasn't nervous then and im not nervous now. No" kim said.

"no?" jack asked

"yes" kim said.

"yes, that's great so youll go with me" jack said

"no I will not go with you" kim said.

"oh and by the way, ill be filming an episode with Hannah Montana this week where I have to kiss her, but the whole time ill be thinking about you" jack said causing kim to roll my eyes.

"can you believe that guy, trying to make me jealous by telling me that hes gonna- wait what?!" kim yelled yanking the script from graces hands.

"oh no!" kim yelled.

"oh yes" grace said.

"this is horrible… not only do I have to kiss him, but my characters lips fall off" kim whined.

"its okay! He reattaches them with his love" grace said.

"EWWWWW" I said.

**The next day on the set of 'zombie high'**

Kim was sitting in her chair at the place she was filming her episode of zombie high in Hannah form.

"hello Hannah, im you director, roger. Big fan. Big fan… you look horrible" roger said motioning to the zombies clothes they put her in.

"its great!" roger finished

" listen I have been thinking about the script, and I have one tiny problem" kim started.

"oh no." roger said.

" no no no its just a little thing, do I really have to kiss jack?" kim asked.

"well since the prophecy states, that only by reawakening, the cold, dead heart of the pricess. Can the slayer route the dark forces, and save the world from major destruction… im gonna have to say yes you do." Roger said dramatically.

" I know but why does he always have to save the world. Why cant his faithful side kick demon dog do it?" kim asked.

"ill mention it to the writers, but for right now just try to have fun, remember we are all big fans big fans" roger said. and then walked away.

"hi Hannah, we are so exicited to have you on the show this week" jack said way to perkily.

"alright cut the crap. Whats up?" kim asked.

"oh nothing, hey what do you think of the script" jack asked.

"oh I like everything except page 49." Kim said flatly.

"oh the kiss" jack said.

" man this is not my week. First the girl I like, rejects me… twice. And now my zombie princess wont kiss me" jack said,

"yeah well- wait… whos this girl at school" kim asked.

"her names kim." Jack said.

"wow what an interesting name" kim joked.

"shes cute shes funny shes smart. Shes so down to earth. I mean when I talk to her It doesn't feel like shes talking to jack brewer the person, it feels like shes talking to jack brewer the person, you know what I mean." Jack said.

"yeah, I do, sometimes you need to know that people like you for you, not just because you're a star." Kim said.

"exactly. And she doesn't like me as a star or a person. Isn't that great?!" jack said.

"uhh is this a trick question." Kim asked.

"no its just that its something new to me. Look im sorry for dumping all of this on you, its just I cant stop thinking about her" jack said.

"really?" kim asked.

"yeah" jack said.

"listen if I were you, I would try to ask her out one more time, you know what they say, third times a charm" kim said.

"alright, I might just do that" jack said.

"oh and about the kiss, don't worry about it, just close your eyes, count to 60 and it will be over before you know it." Jack said.

"wait 60?" kim asked.

They filmed most of the episode and then it was time for the kiss.

Kim was having a fight with her mind about weather she liked jack or not. She came to the conculsion that she did in her head and decided that maybe kissing him wasn't such a bad thing.

Right before they were about to kiss the director yelled cut.

"wait what about the kiss" kim asked.

"oh, we want to know how the audience feels about the romance, and then we will bring you back" roger said.

"after lunch, we will try what you said with demon dog." Roger said walking away.

"wait don't listen to me, im not the director" kim sighed.

"wow Hannah you were great in that scene it looked like you actually wanted to kiss me" jack said.

"well, they don't call it acting for nothing" kim said nervously.

"yeah, well anyways, I have thought about what you said about asking kim out again, and I think im gonna one more time" jack said happily.

"go get her tiger" I laughed.

**The next day at the beach.**

Kim spotted grace and ran up to her.

"grace where have you been? Ive been texting you for like ever" kim said.

"my mom took my phone away after my last biology quiz… who knew photosynthesis had anything to do with photography" grace asked.

"Everyone….so do want to hear about zombie high?" kim asked.

"yes! Tell me everything, how was the kiss?" grace asked.

"wet and kibblely" kim said.

"eww." Grace said.

"yeah, I ended up kissing demon dog" kim shuttered.

"anyways that's not what I wanted to tell you, I actually really like-" kim got cut off.

"hey guys" jack said.

"oh um hi." Kim said.

"hey kim, I know you said no two times already, but I thought hey third times a charm so,-" jack started.

"yes, ill go to the dance with you" kim said. and then turned back to grace.

"wait yes?" jack asked.

"yes." Kim said.

"YES!" jack yelled.

"wait was that out loud?" jack asked,

"yep" kim and grace said.

Jack walked away.

"I cant belive you! I thought your hated my brother!" grace yelled/

."well. I kinda like him now" kimI said

"since when?" grace asked.

"since he saved me from going through the portal to the underworld in zombie high! Those kind of things make you realize whats important in life." Kim said.

"but ever since the day he got here, all I have heard from you is oh hes so stuck up, and oh who does he think he is" grace said.

"yeah, well I changed my mind" kim defended.

"and when was this. After you found out he was going to ask Kelsey?" grace asked/

"No actually last night, which you would have known if you would have had your cell phone, Photosynthesis I mean come on!" kim said.

"anyways, you cant go with my brother! Its just way to weird. Just tell him you cant go to the dance" grace said.

"but I don't wanna tell him that" kim said.

"Kim your my bestfriend! How can you be so selfish?" grace asked.

"selfish…you're the one telling me not to go to the dance with jack because hes your brother?!" kim said before storming off angrily.

**LATER AT THE DANCE.**

So the Dance was going okay. Until Grace showed up and her and Kim got into a fight.

Lets just say, Kim ended up in the puch bowl and Grace ended up in the snack table.

Both girls went into the bathroom to clean them selves up.

**In the bathroom.**

"congrats, you made me look ridiculous" grace said picking a piece of shrimp from her hair.

"oh yeah? Look what you did to me" kim said motioning to the punch all over her.

"well im sorry. I shouldn't have cared if he went with you. You can have him. I really don't care that much anymore" grace said.

"since when?" kim asked

"since… I saw the way he looked at you" grace said,

"you should go… jack is probably waiting for you." Grace said.

Kim just stayed there.

"why aren't you leaving?" grace asked.

"beacause no boy. Not even Jack Brewer should come between me and my best friend." Kim said.

Kim and Grace shared a hug, and cleaned themselves up a bit before leaving the ladies room.

"hey are you 2 okay?" jack asked.

"were fine." Grace said.

"yeah, we talked and worked it all out" kim said.

"so kim you wanna dance?" jack asked.

"no thanks im going to dance with my best friend." Kim said before going to dance with Grace.

**End of Episode! ****:)**

**See ya later kit kats xo, k**


End file.
